WERE ALL IN
by build to love
Summary: whats harder to find, love or money? can anyone really win in a game where there are no rules and everyone wants to play god?


SAILOR MOON DOESNT BELONG TO ME!

OKAY.. this story moves fast.. I'll try to make it the least confusing as possible. Thank you for taking your time and reading my story. Let me know about what you think of my story by leaving me a review. I welcome all sort of reviews, but my favor are the ones helping me improve on my story line. Thank you so much!

"Serena, do me a favor and take this coffee to the man by the far window on the left."

"Alright mom, just let me finish wiping this table."

Balancing two coffees on one hand and a large breakfast plant on the other hand. "Here is your coffee sir" said Serena not even bothering to look at the man sitting in front of her.

She put the coffee down and went off to other tables to do their order drop off. Serena hated working in the coffee house. She was tired of having to deal with angry people in the morning because they didn't have their coffee yet. If it was up to her, she would rather be working as a tutor for her college just like her boyfriend.

"Excuse me! I asked for a cream in my coffee, why don't I taste it!" yelled an angry lady.

"Excuse me", that was one of the many names she was called on a daily basis. She was really considering changing her name to it. Turning back to the lady Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out the cream bottle pouring some into her drink. "Is that good?" asked Serena.

"Just fine, remember that next time will you" asked the lady with a angry face.

"Yes" said Serena walking away. On a good day, this was how she got her "good mornings" from her customers.

"Mom, I'm heading off to class, I'll be back around two because I'm going to go join a rally after class."

"Ok, don't get arrested again Serena" warned her mom.

Serena knew that she wasn't the average girl her age. Hell, nothing about her was average. She was a either one thing or another, never in between. She got arrested for walking through down town with her friends protesting to closing down small businesses and building new cooperation and shipping jobs over seas. She didn't think she was going to get arrested, but Ray got angry at the governor for telling them that there was nothing he could do about it. Everyone knew he was lying through his teeth. Ray charged at him and so did the rest of the group, before she knew it they were all sitting in jail.

"Today, we will be talking about firing the old and hiring the new for a much cheaper price" said professor Lee.

This was Serena's favor class. She enjoyed this class so much, she was never a Mondays fan, but ever since she started taking this class she couldn't wait till Mondays to roll around. Serena sat in the front row and would speak her mind on every topic that came up in class. At times she would even bring up her own topics for the class to discuss. The teacher was very cool, he didn't mind as long as it wasn't off the class course topic.

When Serena heard her professor say the words "new and cheaper" her hand shot up so fast everyone knew she was going to be at the rally later that day. "Professor Lee, I think that it is completely unreasonable that they are doing that. I mean, here are these old workers who have put their sweat and time into working for these businesses, they really care about their jobs. But of course that's not what these big company guys care about, they care about how they can save money, they fire these older guys because they have been working there for a longer time and get a higher pay. They want to hire new guys so that they will pay the damn new guys less, its just so unmoral."

After class Ray and Flex waited outside for her. As they were walking to the rally, Serena shared what her class had discussed. Ray and Serena had been friends since they were babies. Reye's grandpa had his own temple and when Serena's mom was pregnant she went to the temple to pray a lot because she was a young woman becoming a young mom without a husband. Her mom met Rays mom had became instant friends. Sadly Rays mother and father died not long after she was born. The two of them only had each other growing up, they were cast as the out sider most of the time. But they had each other, and that was really all that they needed.

Flex and Serena had been dating for a few months. He was really into Serena and had helped her so much when she was going through a lot of stress. She fell in love with this sweet personality and before long, she fell in love with him.

"Serena, ok, stop talking already gosh, were here" said Ray getting annoyed at her best friends constant ramble.

After a while of walking and shouting, Ray got really pissed off because the damn new owner of the old small business that was planning on making it into a huge company didn't even bother to come out and at least TRY to reason with them. "Where the heck his this guy?" asked Ray turning red. It was almost 100 degrees outside and she was getting pissed waiting for the damn rich old man. She was dressed in her ripped shorts and a pink wife beater inside of a white one. Her hair was up in a pony tail swaying from side to side as she walked in circles with the crowd holding up the signs and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Finally they saw a old man with two guys behind him come out and was ready to speak. " The new owner of this business doesn't have time to come out here and try to reason with you today. If you want to, he is holding a conference at the Bella restaurant and will be more than willing to answer any questions there" said the old man.

Serena and Flex looked at Ray and saw fire and in her eyes. She charged passed the security men and straight to the old man and so did the rest of the crowd. But as the crowd was heading to the old man to scare him, Ray changed her directions and was heading to the doors that open to the business. The security guards were all trying to get the old man to safety and paid no attention to the doors. Serena decided that her friend was getting herself into something that was over her head. Serena ran after Ray but too late she was in the building and running up the stairs to a glass room with a bunch of guys who looked very important.

Ray pushed the two glass doors with all her might. The two glass doors slammed into the glass walls and Serena closed her eyes praying they shatter into pieces.

"Who the hell bought this damn business?" yelled Ray.

"That would be me" said a really tall guy with dark hair and very deep eyes.

Serena came up behind Ray "Ray, lets just get out of here. These guys don't look very nice."

Serena's words went unheard because Ray yelled " What the hell is your problem. How can you do this the poor workers. How are they going to provide for their families?"

"I've already told one of my representatives to come out and inform you that I will be holding a conference at the Bella restaurant, if you have any questions or concerns, please do come.

"Your an unbelievable jerk! Why the hell should I have to pay for a damn seat at that over priced restaurant just to ask you a question. You know that none of the protesters have that kind of money to spend on one meal at that Bella hell of a place. And that those damn reporters that do pay just come and see you and are SUPPOSE to ask you questions only ask you kiss ass questions because they are too scared you'll they them fired for asking you REAL questions!"

"What those reporters do or do not ask is not in my control."

"Like hell it isn't! If you were a DECENT MAN you would just give the people straight forward answers and not dance around it!"

"Like I said before miss, you'll have to come to Bella restaurant to ask your questions. I'm a very busy man."

"You just want me to come because you want to make money off of me. You want me to pay for dinner at your damn restaurant. Don't think that I don't know you bought out that restaurant too!"

"I am a business man, miss. Now if you don't leave nicely I will have security escort you out."

Serena tried again to hold her friends arm and pull her out, but once again Ray was too quick.

"My bad, your not even A MAN, so how can I ask you to be a DECENT MAN" said Ray turning around to leave.

"I am ALL MAN honey, you just name the place and time and I'll show you."

Turning around Ray said "Chicken shit.

"Excuse?"

"I think that you are chicken shit. Your all talk and no action."

"You are in title to your own opinions miss."

"That just goes to show how truly you are chicken shit." Then Ray pulled Serena from behind her and said, Serena, tell this guy he's chicken shit and we'll leave. I know you wanted to at least say something too."

Serena looked the man that her friend was yelling at up and down then turned to look at the man standing next to him up and down too. The man standing next to him was gorgeous. He had dark blue eyes and slick black hair. His hands were in his pockets. He looked at her with a hard stare waiting for her to make her comment. She suddenly felt a blush creep up her cheek and looked away from him before the blush could turn deeper.

Serena turned back to the man her friend was yelling at earlier and let out a half smirk and laugh before she turned to Ray and said " lets get out of her Ray. These rich boys are nothing but chicken shit. Look at them shaking in their million dollar shoes."

The two girls turned to leave but, before they could open the doors, Serena felt a hand pull her arm and slam her against the door. She closed her eyes when she felt the sudden action. When she open her eyes she saw a white dress shirt button. She looked up and realized that her body was being trapped between this man that made her blush earlier and the wall. Serena felt something on her stomach and tried to push away, but she couldn't. Then she looked up at the man once again.

"Feel something you like?" smirked the man.

"Get off of me pervert!" Yelled Serena.

"Sweet heart, I assure you that what your feeling is nothing that any boy can produce" laughed the pervert finally letting her go.

"Get the hell away from my friend you pervert!" yelled Ray.

"Serena, you name the place and we'll be there to answer all of yours and your little friend's questions" smirked .

Serena felt her stomach flutter when he said her name. He must of remembered Ray saying it from before. Before she could tell him where to shove his offer, too scared to ever see him again, Ray said " moon coffee house."

Serena looked at Ray like she had grown another head. How dear she offer her mom's coffee house to a total stranger to use as a place to do more public appearances, but before she could object "Its a deal" said the perverted man.

Serena looked at him one last time before turning to grab Raye's hand and heading as far away from him as possible. But before she could she heard her name being called out.

She turned around only to find the man looking at her once again with a smirk on his face. "The name is Darien. Darien Shields."

Serena turned around and pulled the door open half running and half pulling Ray out of the door as fast as her feet could carry her.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
